


I´m Sorry

by caroe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Like a little ptsd, M/M, fight, i think, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroe/pseuds/caroe
Summary: Draco and Harry get into an argument.Harry Flinches.Lol pls read it its 3 in the morning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	I´m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so sorry if i used incorrect words or misspelled anything. love ya

¨So that's it? It's over just like that. Months of my life wasted on someone who doesn't care about me.¨ Draco said angrily.

¨Im sorry Draco, can we please talk-¨ Harry's heart stung. 

¨No Harry! I'm done with this relationship. You clearly care about Cedric more. Go kiss him for all I care.¨ Draco looked down at his shoes. ¨Get out¨

¨Ẅha-? Draco please I don't like Cedric he's just my friend. Look I can ignore him or something but please don't throw away all this time we spe-¨

¨i said get out!¨ Draco's voice arose. 

Instant regret.

Harry's eyes shut tightly as his body shook. He flinched. Draco made him flinch

¨H-Harry I-¨ Draco's voice was soft.

¨It's fine I'll get out-¨ Harry quickly made a move to leave but Draco Grabbed his wrist.

¨ I'm sorry. I would never hurt you. Please stay so we can talk.¨

Harry hesitantly shook his wrist out of the blonde's grip and stepped away from him. He uncomfortably stood on one foot to another. ¨I know.¨ Harry looked at his shoes.

¨I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'm being overly dramatic. It's just seeing all your fangirls all the time, how anyone of them can be better than me made me overreact. I'm so sorry Harry.¨

Harry simply nodded. Draco slowly walked closer to Harry, the wood creaking under him. He set fingers under the shorter boy's chin. He flinched again. 

Harry looked up and looked into Draco's eyes. They were filled with sadness, regret, and apology.

¨I'm so sorry.¨ Draco's voice wavered.

¨Harry sighed. 

¨Please say something.¨ Draco begged.

¨Its okay, Draco.¨ He said quietly. ¨I'm sorry too.¨

¨You don't need to apologize Harry. It's not your fault.¨

¨Are you sure? All I do nowadays is ruin things.¨ Harry's voice got quieter. 

¨I'm sure Harry.¨ He slimed reassuringly at the younger male.

Harry smiled back.

hehe


End file.
